


[盾冬]Give me a kiss

by hojane3



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojane3/pseuds/hojane3
Summary: 為了九燕太太摸屁股的圖來還債千字文了真喜歡盾和冬小心翼翼互相試探的過程就是因為真的很愛,才會怕傷害到對方吧





	[盾冬]Give me a kiss

[九燕太太的圖往這裡走嘿~](http://jiuyan0091.lofter.com/post/1f3216e1_127554a7)

 

　　巴奇愛史蒂夫從來就與他的外在條件無關。

　　無論史蒂夫是瘦小頑固的病秧子也好，搖身一變成為健壯迷人的超級士兵也罷。因為他是史蒂夫．羅傑斯，所以巴奇一直愛他。

　　勝過愛自己愛著史蒂夫早已是巴奇的優先項目，是刻在巴奇靈魂深處的唯一印記。

　　哪怕時至今日，史蒂夫還是那個體弱多病的小個子，巴奇知道自己依舊會選擇和他在一起。因為史蒂夫無所畏懼的靈魂，才是巴奇愛上史蒂夫的起點。

　　但是那不妨礙巴奇和史蒂夫久別重逢，給彼此一個大大的擁抱時，毫不體面地在史蒂夫真的很翹很結實的臂部揉了好幾下啊。

　　至少證明了他的審美觀在七零八落、碎成好幾塊的腦袋裡重新甦醒過來，這應該是一件很值得慶幸的事。

　　如果略過史蒂夫一邊臉紅、一邊結結巴巴抓住他得自瓦干達科技的新手臂問：「巴奇，你、你的手在做什麼？」

　　此情此景簡直是巴奇生命里程碑中最完美的一刻了。

　　瞧瞧，這哪是一個正常男人被自己最好朋友摸了屁股之後該有的反應。理論上來說，史蒂夫應該一把推開巴奇，然後義正詞嚴、長篇大論訓斥巴奇這麼做有多麼不禮貌而且陳述出一百條不可以這麼做的理由。

　　可是史蒂夫除了紅透一張漂亮的臉，緊緊抓住巴奇的手臂之外，他唯一做的事就是傻呼呼地、好像自己只有十六歲那樣望著巴奇發呆。

　　考慮到巴奇也不止一次抓到史蒂夫像現在這樣望著他的嘴唇發呆──從他們還在布魯克林到史蒂夫成為美國隊長；甚至在他們被帝查拉收留，史蒂夫知道他要重新爬進冷凍艙前，巴奇很確定史蒂夫一閒下來就盯著他的嘴唇發呆根本是例行公事。巴奇只是不拆穿他，就好像史蒂夫總是紅著移臉開視線，從來不問巴奇為什麼看著他的嘴唇不說話。

　　他們軟弱又小心地迴避這個問題這麼久，深怕自己給的不是對方想要的，深怕自己的衝動莽撞為這一份難以取代的友誼帶來無法彌補的傷害。

　　巴奇忍了又忍，一眨眼幾十年過去。

　　史蒂夫依舊會在巴奇望著他的嘴唇時紅透耳根，依舊會在巴奇逗弄似地親近他時心跳加快。

　　巴奇不想再忍耐了。

　　假使有那麼一天，他不得不再次選擇爬進冷凍艙睡上幾百年，他不會逃避這個責任；但是巴奇希望史蒂夫能知道，巴奇是那麼小心翼翼、深入骨髓地愛著他。

　　哪怕只有一瞬間也好。

　　所以巴奇笑著抽出被史蒂夫抓握住的手臂，為史蒂夫臉上片刻的落寞神情失笑。他用雙手環抱史蒂夫的肩膀，在史蒂夫沒有意會過來前，揚起一個微笑，輕道：「我愛你。」

　　巴奇毫不猶豫吻住那對他渴望已久的唇。

　　在聽見耳際傳來一記抽氣聲後，巴奇感覺到重重輾壓在唇上的觸感，一雙巨大的手掌緊緊掐住他的兩片臀肉，像是不知道該如何是好卻又不願放開。

　　巴奇微微張開雙唇，任由史蒂夫舌尖笨拙地滑入嘴裡，心中暗自咕噥著：『現在到底是誰的手不老實。』

　　隨即，他閉上雙眼，體會著這個遲到多年、得來不易的吻。

 

fin


End file.
